Lost Letters
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: Even though she won't read this, I am letting go all the hurt and pain and learning from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This idea came to me suddenly and I wanted to share it with you lovely readers. We know that Soda wrote a letter to Sandy that was returned unopen. So I wanted to explore what that letter, and maybe other letters he might have written to her would say.**

**This will be a short fiction, around five or six chapters. So it will be finish early and soon.**

**The song-Bit is "Back for Good" by Take That. This song, shows I think the emotions and the pleading that Soda does to Sandy. The bolded at the end, is lyrics from the song, that serves as a wrap up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Back for Good" By Take That.**

**Enjoy and please please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it <strong>

**I just want you back for good **

**Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it **

**You'll be right and understood**

** Take That**

Dear Sandy,

I want to start with; I love you. Even though you say you don't love me back. I still love you. If you come back I would still ask you to marry me. I want to call you my wife, and have you by my side forever. If you come back we could work through this.

I miss you. I miss you more then I can say. You don't have to be afraid of your parents. If you come back, we can face them together. With you, and me we are unified, and can take on anything and anyone. We can work through anything that life throws at us.

When you told me you had cheated, I won't lie; it broke my heart. But I still love you; and yes it might take time to trust you again. But I know we can work through it. We can rebuild our relationship and make it last forever.

And this baby that you are carrying, I will love it when it is born. Even if it isn't my son or my daughter, I would love him or her, like they were my own. If it was a boy, I would teach him how to be a man, teach him how to play football, or work with cars. If it was a girl, I would spoil her rotten, giving her the world. I would hope that they would have your eyes. Your baby-blue eyes that sparkle when you are happy.

I miss you, I miss you very much. Please come back to Tulsa. I am nothing without you.

I will always love you Sandy.

Love,

Sodapop Curtis

**And we'll be together, this time is forever **

**We'll be fighting and forever we will be **

**So complete in our love **

**We will never be uncovered again**

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it was short, but think that serves it purpose. Please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. So why did you go away?

**Well here is another update. These "letters" I do intend to be short. Just based on Sodapop's personality.**

**Thank you for the review: JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset. Thank you guys for reading and putting on your story alerts or favorite story list :)**

**The song-Bit for this is "Last Kiss" By Taylor Swift. Amazing, haunting song; that really worked well with this letter. The words in bold are the song lyrics. I cut the lyrics down; but check out the entire song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "Last Kiss" By Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy! Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>The words that you whispered<strong>

**For just us to know**

**Told me you loved me**

**So why did you go away?**

**I don't know how to be something you miss**

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss**

**Never imagined we'd end like this**

**Your name, forever the name on my lips**

** Taylor Swift**

Sandy,

It has been a month since you left. I keep wishing and hoping that you will come back and we could work things out. Hoping that this whole nightmare will just end and you will be back in my arms.

I keep going over everything that had happened between us. We seemed so happy before you left. I know I loved you; but did you ever love me? Were any of the things that you said to me true? Did you really mean it when you told me you loved me? Did you mean it when you said that we would last forever?

Why did you leave? Was it something that I did? Did I love you too much? Did I love you too little? Did, I not paid enough attention to you? Tell me what I did wrong? Tell me why you leave?

I thought we had it all? That we would make a future for ourselves?

I still love you Sandy. Just tell me why you left.

Sodapop Curtis

**And something reminds you**

**You wish you had stayed**

**You can plan for a change in weather and time**

**But I never planned on you changing your mind**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the second letter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please please review; they make my day! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Tonight I wanna cry

**Hi there! Well here is the next chapter (letter). Again it is short, but that is what is supposed to mean.**

**Thank you to the reviews: JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset, AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor. You guys rock! Also thank you guys for the story alerts and favorites.**

**The song-bit is "Tonight I Wanna Cry" By Keith Urban. Such a amazing song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton nor do I own the song "Tonight I Wanna Cry" By Keith Urban.**

**Enjoy this! Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show<strong>

**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**

**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

** Keith Urban**

Sandy,

It's been a month and a half since you left. I feel like since you have left, I have been just stuck in time. At night I replay everything over and over again. I replay you leaving, and what you said to me that night. I can't go to the places that we used to go together. The memories haunt me when I am awake and when I am asleep. Taunting me of what we used to have.

Remember that field that we used to go to. Where we would lie there in each other's arms and stare at the night sky and at the stars. I went there one night; and it wasn't the same without you. It seemed colder; and the stars seemed to have lost it's shine.

I can't get you out of my mind; you will always be there. I miss you still. I wish you would come back.

Sodapop Curtis

**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**

**From my eyes**

**Tonight I wanna cry**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how it was. Only a couple more chapters left. Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>


	4. Get Over It

**Well I am back! Here is the next chapter, there is only one more chapter after this.**

**Thanks to the review: JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset**

**The Song-Bit for this chapter is "Get Over It" By Stars Go Dim. Very angry song, about a broken up relationship. Perfect for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton nor do I own the song "Get Over It" By Stars Go Dim.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>How does it feel?<strong>

**To be the one to cry**

**All alone and left to die**

**How does it feel?**

**To know that all your love was wasted on the good times**

**And I don't care if your sorry and you missed me now**

**And I don' t care if your lonely and you need me now**

** Stars Go Dim**

Sandy,

We were perfect; I thought we had the best relationship. We were always honest with each other; well I guess I was the only honest one in the relationship.

Did you even care for me? Did you even love me? You changed from the person I knew when we first met. I guess that was just your personality, that you had a two-face personality. I couldn't believe that I fell for you. I wonder about the guy that you cheated on me with. Was he really better then me? If you really wanted to be with him, you should have told me; not string me along. I am a big boy I can handle it if you told the truth.

I know if you came back today, I wouldn't take you back. No begging or pleading could get me to go back with you. I would just break your heart like you did to me.

What goes around comes around baby.

Sodapop Curtis

**So baby get over it**

**That's what you told me**

**When I thought I was the only one**

**Forever was nothing but having fun**

**You need to get over it**

**Try not to take it so hard**

**Try to keep from making a fool of yourself**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know how it was. Please review and thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. I'm a little bit stronger

**Hi everyone! So this is the last chapter of Lost Letters :( I have enjoyed writing this fiction, and hoped that you have enjoyed it as well :)**

**The Song-Bit for this chapter is: "A Little Bit Stronger" By Sara Evans. Great song, and wraps up this fiction perfectly!**

**Thank you to JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset for reviewing every chapter of this fiction, and giving me your thoughts on this. Those reviews pushed me to finish this fiction!**

**Thank you for the readers who have put this on their favorites or put this on story alert. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton nor do I own the song "A Little Bit Stronger" By Sara Evans.**

**Read and Review and enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around a months gone baby,<strong>

**And you realize you haven't cried.**

**I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.**

**I'm busy getting stronger. **

** Sara Evans**

Sandy,

It's been four months since you left. It's shocking to think about how much time has passed since you left; yet some days it feels like it is just yesterday that you left. But I am better then I was when you first left.

I met someone. Her name is April; she has dark brown hair, and the deepest shade of brown eyes. She is beautiful, and she is right for me. We met about two months ago, while I was trying to deal with the loss of you. And she was just there for me as a friend, and didn't pressure me to move on. She always would listen and just know what to say. I don't know where I would be without her.

I don't know why I am telling you about April. Or even why I am writing these letters, when I know you don't read them and returned them unopened and unanswered. I think I do it because it helps me. But there is one last thing I want to say to you, something that may be weird to hear.

But looking back on everything now. I wanted to say thank you. Everything that I had to deal with once you left has taught me to be a better man and has helped build character. It made me become a better person for April.

I hope that wherever you are, that you have moved on as well. I will never forget about what we had together. Those times will always be in my heart. However, I am ready to move on and learn from what our relationship was.

You will always still be in my heart.

Sodapop Curtis

**I know my heart will never be the same,**

**But I'm telling myself I'll be okay.**

**Even on my weakest days, I get a little stronger.**

**I get a little bit stronger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the conclusion to this Lost Letters! Please review and let me know what you thought of this fiction!<strong>


End file.
